Cuídame
by KidaStone
Summary: One-shot. Pan está enferma y accidentalmente llama a Trunks. Este dejara a su novia preocupado para ir a cuidarla y mostrarle su lado mas cariñoso, ¿cuales son sus sentimientos?


Holaaaa :3 Aqui les traigo mi primer One-shot. Es como una vista al pasado de mi fic _Always Strong_, pueden leerlo a parte sin necesidad de conocer la otra historia.

No roben historias :)

Besos, abrazos y apapuchos, _Kida._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cuídame<strong>_

Jamás se había sentido peor en su vida.

Su cabeza parecía que estallaría, si se levantaba de la cama todo daba vueltas y no tenía nada de fuerzas.

Como si su parte guerrera se hubiese dormido y solo quedase su lado humano. Débil e indefenso, ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir la especie humana a estas cosas? Se preguntaba mientras gemía por el dolor de su cabeza. Después de todo, parecía que no hace falta que venga un poderoso enemigo a liquidar la raza humana, era como si esto les estuviese ahorrando el trabajo.

Claro que estaba exagerando, solo había pillado un resfriado muy fuerte porque se había pasado de lista entrenando bajo la fuerte lluvia y quedándose dormida bajo un árbol con las ropas mojadas.

Sin embargo, ella era una saiya, ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido algo como eso? Era algo que se preguntaba pero sin demasiada atención, su cabeza no podía permitírselo.

A duras penas se planteó llamar a Bra o a Goten, sin embargo ambos estaban en su primera cita. Una cita que Bra llevaba meses organizando.

_Joder, por Kami-sama._

Videl y Gohan salieron en una especia de vacaciones de parejas a las que ella misma obligo a ir.

Aun así era demasiado orgullosa como para decirle a alguien más que estaba muriéndose en su cama y que no podía levantarse ni para ir al baño. Cosa que intentó, pero tuvo que arrastrarse.

Suspiró, absorbiendo el aire como si fuese su último aliento y como pudo se sentó en una mecedora que estaba en su habitación. Tenía algo duro en el trasero pero estaba demasiado cansada como para revisar que era.

-Kami-sama, me estoy muriendo –dijo fatalista-, me siento tan horrible, joder –comentaba para si misma mientras miraba el techo, aunque sus ojos no podían enfocar nada en concreto.

Observó sin querer en el espejo su aspecto.

-Me voy a morir –dijo.

Claro que ella siempre había sido una persona un tanto exagerada. No estaba ni cerca de morirse.

Sus ojos negros ya no tenían brillo alguno, su cabello estaba vuelto una maraña y sus mejillas rosadas por le fiebre.

Se tocó involuntariamente el rostro.

-Me arde tanto –gimió.

Claro, la fiebre hacia que su piel se pusiera sensible, pero era algo que ella ignoraba en esos momentos.

Tenía ganas de ir al baño así que se arrastró fuera de la mecedora y gateó como pudo hasta el WC y luego de hacer pis se arrastró de vuelta a la mecedora.

Todo daba vueltas y si no se concentraba su cabeza se iba de lado.

Antes de sentarse, vio su teléfono donde minutos atrás se había sentado. Eso era la dureza que había sentido.

La pantalla decía que había estado llamando a alguien pero no podía ver a quien, estaba muy mareada. Cansada, tranco la llamada y decidió que luego se enteraría, cayendo dormida en la alfombra de su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un insistente pitido suena como por enésima vez.

Pan, abre sus ojos y observa su teléfono titilar durante unos segundos antes de caer en cuenta que alguien la llama.

Tal vez sea su padre, o alguien a quien le pueda pedir ayuda. Por más que odie admitirlo.

-¿H-Hola? –dice con dificultad.

-¿Pan? –Dice una voz masculina que no puede reconocer demasiado bien debido a su estado- ¿Pan? –Repite desesperadamente- ¿estás bien? ¿estás en casa verdad? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Confundida y mareada contesta apenas puede.

-En casa –dice débilmente-, estoy tan cansada…

-Estoy abajo. Joder, Pan llevo un rato aquí. Te he estado llamando desde hace dos horas pero no contestas.

-¿T-Trunks? Me siento tan mal –dijo, delirante.

Entonces la llamada se tranca y siente un frio recorrer su espalda. Seguramente habia dejado la ventana abierta sin darse cuenta hasta ahora.

A duras penas, cuando voltea, ahí está él. Con la ropa que habituaba llevar siempre que entrenaba y con la preocupación plasmada en su rostro.

Jamás la había visto peor. Cuando ella estaba peleando tal vez era lo más cercano, sin embargo aún conservaba lo más característico de ella: las emociones reflejadas en sus ojos.

Ahora, sus ojos estaban vacíos y parecía como si no pudieran verlo bien.

Cierra la ventana tras de sí, había supuesto que ella estaba demasiado mal como para bajar a abrirle la puerta de la casa que compartía con sus padres, así que decidió entrar por la ventana luego de haber tocado el timbre unas cuantas veces.

Se agachó y le tomó entre sus brazos, estaba caliente. Hirviendo. Entonces, la acuesta en su cama y la arropa.

-Me siento mal –dijo ella.

-Shh –contesta él-, no digas nada. Voy a hacerte algo de comer y te traeré unas medicinas.

Confiando en que ella no se movería de la cama, baja a la cocina y encuentra todo lo necesario para cocinar una sopa de fideos que pone a hacer mientras busca unos medicamentos para la fiebre y el dolor corporal.

Al estar la sopa, sube a su habitación con ella y las medicinas encontrándola dormida y respirando con dificultad. La deja en la cómoda y se acerca a Pan quien duerme con el ceño fruncido por el malestar, creando una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas.

La ternura de verla así hizo que se sonrojase el también. Jamás la había visto tan indefensa, tan tranquila.

Tan necesitada de él.

Una ola de emociones lo arropó y él se relajó como si hubiese estado sintiendo frio todo este tiempo. Frio sin ella.

Había dejado a Mira sola en el restaurant después de haber recibido esa llamada de Pan. En la que ella se quejaba del dolor y de sentirse mal.

Estaba tan preocupado que literalmente salió volando, dejando a su novia sin explicación alguna. Sabía que luego tendría que dárselas, pero honestamente ahora lo tenía sin cuidado.

Ahora solo le importaba Pan.

Posa su mano en la mejilla de esta, notando el calor desprendido de su piel.

-Pan, cariño despierta –dice- tienes que comer un poco.

Ella no dice mucho, habían tenido una pelea hace poco de esas que siempre tenían así que supuso que no hablaría demasiado por eso y por su enfermedad.

Le dio hasta la última gota de sopa en la boca e hizo que se tomase la medicina.

Tomó el plato y cuando iba saliendo de la habitación la escuchó murmurar.

-Trunks… no te vayas –dice-, quédate aquí conmigo esta noche.

Siente como su corazón se encoje. Ella era demasiado orgullosa a veces como para pedirle que se quedara sabiendo que tenía novia. A pesar de que él se lo había propuesto antes.

Asiente mirándola con ojos de amor y baja a la cocina para limpiar lo que ensució. Cuando terminó, sube a la habitación para encontrarla nuevamente dormida. Se quita la camisa junto a los zapatos, quedándose solamente en el pantalón de hacer ejercicio y sus medias y se acuesta al lado de ella, arropándola con su cuerpo y sintiendo el calor de su espalda en su pecho.

-Trunks –dijo entre siseos mientras dormía- …te amo…

Sonríe sintiéndose feliz de saber que estaba soñando consigo. La estrechó contra él y hasta el último de sus sentidos cobró vida.

-Te amo, pequeña.

* * *

><p>Trunks fue demasiado bello cuidando de ella, ¿no creen? Es así como siempre lo imaginé. Aun que esté cometiendo un gran error :s<p>

Espero que hayan disfrutado mi one-shot. Por favor díganme que les pareció ya que es el primero que escribo.


End file.
